kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Singularity
The Singularity is a great chatroom on Kongregate filled with great people :D Be careful, though. There's quite a few people who can come across as being a complete jerk...or as they'd say /b/tard. Haha. This is The Singularity's Wiki! Whoo! Feel free to add whatever you want. :D It's everyone's.... Just dont be a complete jerk. The room's ID is 24101, Maeli was the first to own the room but as of Monday 10th May 2010, the amazing and wonderful BlueFox took ownership due to Maeli's extremely long absences. She felt it was only right that the room had an owner that was regular :) We love you MaeMae. The longest loyal member is mytosypian. Despite all the controversy, numonered was NOT the first one since myto was in a time of lurking since September 24, 2007. (i never said i was the longest loyal only that i thought i was the longest known conversationalist on here at least to me ) If you are a Regular, welcome! 1) Please don't type in all caps unless it's for emphasis, and try not to do it too much. 2) Please don't spam the room with the same message, or lots of meaningless junk. 3) Please limit profanity. There are younger people in the room, and others may also take offense. 4) Please don't start fights, or join into insulting others. Take it to whispers. 5) Trolling is lame, and not wanted here. 6) Keep other inappropriate comments to yourself. 7) Please respect other peoples religions. Also, racist remarks aren't funny, or wanted either. Other than that... --If it's funny, you probably won't get in trouble for it. Moderators Maeli The room's first owner. Young at heart, especially. Maeli usually is cheerful and great to talk to, but don't troll the room around her. After all, how can you troll when you cannot speak? (misswhik's mommy ^_^ <3) TheGhostGamer "I am the godliest of all users, for when they see me, they pray for salvation." "Work smart, not hard." -Gregory House, M.D. Tarlanon Tarlanon is usually unbeknownst to people but is known to some native members such as mytosypian, Blaze55555, railfun, TobiXTheGoodBoyX, sncorrea, and other mods that come in and out of the room. BlueFox One of the greatest people I've ever met (Maeli) One of the 'Sly'est guys I've ever met. Not a very good team player either, don't trust him near those rails. #1 Mod (Secrets) Also the father of misswhik :D And a pirate. The Room's Owner. This change will bring back colo(u)r and joy to this once active (in all fairness it really is quite active still), and awesome, room, we have in faith in you buddy :D vanja77 A mod that was a byproduct of gunslinger19's search for order and Tobi's modcall. Just like nuclear waste, she's awesome and she'll be here a long time. She also put audial (and the consequential audials) on a leash. Déjà vu, anyone? Regulars Dear users of The Singularity: Don't self-plug. It's stupid. Don't consider yourself a regular unless you've been in the room for more than two weeks and DO NOT plan to leave in the future. Your pal, fellow user, room caretakers, Myto, Kuro, and everybody who is in the Singularity, despite these two self appointing themselves the masters of everything. ALPHABETS! LEARN THEM! Love~Kuro AdamWest1313 The recruiter of the Singularity, he has been in the chat since 2008. He is very friendly, sensible and welcoming to all newcomers although he may (from time to time) get into a political debate. Befriend this man if you dare to enter the dangerous Singularity. Rarely Active / Lurker Abocreature One of the newer regulars that has quickly made pleanty of friends. He's a fairy sweet guy if not perverted when around Sncorrea or Emzy. Sweet and well meaning and always wanting to talk. Active audial The troll of many names, and the one that just won't go away. Wildly inappropriate, you can easily spot him by his excessive use of CAPITALS. Mute him if you don't like him! Since vanja77's emergence into The Singularity, he's been less trolly than before. Active Batillion223 One of the regular lurkers unless one of his best friends are around. Quiet and normally serious but open to being friends with pretty much anyone but trolls/noobs/stupidasses. Active/lurker Bloocheese565 A regular known for his childhood nostalgia, usually comes by and humors the members of the Singularity with child-like antics. Rages when making a typo, the results are hilarious. Also known as blooch. Wishes everything could go back to how they were in the singularity. [Very Active] Commander Gex The drunken chatroom "philosopher". Always has something interesting to talk about and likes to cap on myto. rarely active Darkobra An extremely manly Scotsman, and the damn sexiest in the Singularity (though misswhik is manlier). Self-proclaimed lord/master to everyone he knows who also comes with a great sense of humor. Also started the nickname Bloof for BlueFox, while inversely, is called Bra. ['''Not active]' dnevill Always has something funny to say. Spirited talker. Active Endarei Left a place in the hearts of many in just a few months. Always on to laugh with the regulars and ridicule the idiots of the world. A winrar is her. Active gunslinger19 The self-proclaimed White Knight of The Singularity. Gun can be usually be encountered weekdays, between 2-10 PM. You might even have to make an appointment. : ) 'Active' Iceburg116 One of our many casual gamers, always a good talker and usually lurks in the Singularity's masses. Also a Fallout fanatic. / Lurker ihateyoutoo Is one of the oldest members of the singularity (since July, 29, '07) , was familiar with BlueFox before he was appointed to a mod. Computer broke for a year and it continues to suck. A very *ahem* talkative person who will sometimes rant about pointless things, but all in good humor. Regularly fails at humor. Calls himself, "A true Trollface." ಠ_ರೃ 'Active' Kapithicus Kap is just a regular guy who comes in every random time. He's nice. Kap has a regular college-party boy attitude and is usually on when he isn't busy with his classes or busy bartending. Kap usually comes on at night after work or in between classes. active Kori Is almost always on at the Singularity, with average talkativeness and a temper if you do something he doesn't like. Also known as Bridget. Active mytosypian Resident /b/tard and casual troll, he can be rather gruff at times. One of the most hated and loved members of The Singularity and a native as well. Dislikes most members of The Singularity, and is only passive to those who do not annoy him. Suffers from extreme nostalgia. In the end though, he's a rather nice guy. In reality, he can be a /b/tard unless it's his brother online, who shares an account with him. He rarely speaks, though, and usually does not use proper grammar. Also declares Singularity God status. 'Active' Netherlandish Introduced into Kongregate by Kapithicus, Neth (as commonly dubbed by the chat members, interchang Neth is trying to expand his English vocabulary by convercing in the Singularity. A self-proclaimed misanthrope, Neth is a hard one to get along with. All it takes is bad grammar, stupid posts, or something as trivial as numbers behind your Kongregate name will get this jerk to mute you. Though he is the kind of jerk to litterally able with "Nether") has been a regular ever since. Reigning from his homeland of the Netherlands (or Holland),kick a man when he's down, he has a lighter side. He also secretly has a foot fetish. Heh, it's not a secret if you put it on here. Oh, Shut up! Hates ihateyoutoo. Active Numonered Definite Prince of the Singularity and is back trying to restore the Singularitian empire to it's former glory. A friendly alternative to myto in Singularitian artifact collecting, can recall almost every moment and history of the people of his kingdom ( formerly queendom). Claimed to be longest talking member of the Singularity myto lurked. 'Active' Ovall One of the more perverted members of the Singularity. Tends to flirt with any woman in the room as well as a few of the men. Currently has a bit of a stalker named OvallQueer who is NOT him. Active PiFace A Happy-go-lucky regular, is always there to help re-start the Singularity during it's dead times. Active railfun Fail. "Hey, at least I'm funny while I fail." An awkward member. (also coined the nickname sarge for numonered.) Also a leader of the pastafarian movement. Rarely Active Secrets The creator of Cat in The Bag game played in chat. A well known regular who's been here for over two years. Residing in England, Secrets is a pretty nice guy until he finds someone who annoys him, then he makes it obvious to said person that he does not want them there. Good friends with Maeli, he's almost always there if you want to talk to him. Just use proper grammar and you'll be fine. Has a good heart, and always there to lend an ear. 'active/lurker' sncorrea Also known as Sam, sncorrea is well known for either being really sweet and very well liked or...well annoying. Easily rages at people when she's not in a good mood and tends to be fairly friendly. Do not call her a man because she hates that more than anything. She pretty much talks all the time she's in the room. Active Tactical720 A young refugee who fled from newgrounds and ended up on Kong's own Singularity. Known for his conspiracy theories and idiotic rants about his friends, Tac is usually in chat calling every idiot a troll. He can also be very annoying but it has been curbed since AdamWest1313 or gunslinger19 have taken him under their wing. Also does not know how to use the mute button. 'Active' TobiXTheGoodBoyX Ask to see his YouTubes. Lol. RanzhaTheLoneVlogger, Tobi's YouTubes In the chat rooms, usually an either hated or lurved person, depending on your first encounter with him. Can solve a Rubik's Cube super fast and likes FFR and YouTubing. He hates grammar-deficient people. Active VinceDaPretzel/VinceThePretzel Known as Vince or Pretzel Man by BoredPayne VDP is a Singularity regular since "30 de agosto de 2009". Vince is known for his notorious use of, "-afkong-". Fairly good person to talk to or to strike up a conversation, he's known to be away for a while then jump into some random conversation and leave. Vince's time to get on Kongregate would preferably be either really late towards midnight or extremely early in the morning. He regulary flirts with Sncorrea, and they are both known to greet each other like this or vice-versa: Sncorrea: VINCEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH <3333333333333333333333 VinceDaPretzel: SAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM <333333333333333333333 Ever since Vince has gotten a Xbox 360, his time on Kongregate has been decreasing. VinceThePretzel is Vince's new account, he said he made a new account due to, "teh Sacred Seasons .sol isn't on my computer, I can't start over. DX" Rarely Active / Lurker WhatArandomName Known as WARN, a pretty optimistic guy who is great at lifting up the mood. Lurker Zer0s Man of many names (0s, 0, zee, zer, zebra, zero, zeros, zer0s, ect. Those were just some of the thing i have been called). He is usually a pretty mild mannered guy. He normnally hates most people that come into sing. He's also one of the rooms Quoters along with Sncorrea. Very Very Active History of the Room 'The Anonymous Era: 2007 and Earlier' There is no single user that can currently claim that they have been in the Singularity for more than four years. During this period, most of the users in The Singularity were room-hoppers, or simply part of the Silent Majority; very little chat occurred in the room, and the room was free from drama and flame wars, except in the form of rare spammer or flamer. Notable Mods: None 'The Development Period: January 2008 to April 2008' This period extends from the emerging of the first few regulars of the room to the appearance of the more notable members during the Gwynarian Dynasty. During this time, chat increased, to which the point that certain regulars made their debut during this period. However, the room was still plagued by disorder and chaos brought by spammers and trolls. This era ended with the arrival of the more notable players in the Gwynarian and Pre-Gwynarian era: haley23, sinnerscreed, Caseman, Rakhir8, mytosypian, blaze55555. Notable Mods: None 'Pre-Gwynarian Dynasty: April 2008 to September 2008' Defined by some historians as the Age of Haley (April 2008 to December 2008), this age is one of the most colorful and developmental stages in the shaping of the psyche of the Gwynarian Dynasty. During this era, the undeclared Queen of the Chatroom was haley23, a young girl who shared a relationship with sinnerscreed, a male youth. What could have been defined as a short internet relationship soon became the sole focus of the chatroom, which, at that point, did not experience any major intelligent conversation. The debuts of the numerous users also led to a great deal of drama during the Gwynarian Dynasty. Notable Mods: None (MSTaylor) Notable User Debuts: blaze55555, haley23, mytosypian, Rakhir8, sinnerscreed, devon544, Caseman, railfun, ShadowDrayk, quigmariano (later TobiXTheGoodBoyX), numonered, Irish_Laddie69 Haley/sinnerscreed Relationship: Early Phases As in most couple's early phases, their relationship consisted mainly of irrational compliments and ceaseless utterings of "I love you", in multiple variations. This persisted through the first two months, until longtime lurker mytosypian, soon to be identified as a cynical bastard, was to speak up. Haley/sinnerscreed Relationship: The Mytosypian Chronicles During this period, user mytosypian had become fed up, and proceeded to endlessly remark about the harsh realities of their relationship, much to many of the then-regulars' dismay. However, his ability of cynicism also worked for him in the fact that he did the same to many annoying trolls who had come into the room. His battles against William900 and other underage or idiotic trolls soon won him the alliance of a few members. Haley/sinnerscreed Relationship: Ending Phases Now having his much-needed support, mytosypian had gained enough power to force sinnerscreed, the more level-headed one in the relationship, to see an error of his ways; he soon broke off all romantic ties with haley, and proceeded to ignore her and reject her with every move she made to regain his trust. However, during the Gwynarian Dynasty, that would soon prove a difficult situation for mytosypian. 'Gwynarian Dynasty: September 2008 to January 2009' Though neither an owner nor a moderator of the room, Gwynaria was the closest that the Singularity ever had to a leader until the Maelical Dynasty. Her arrival was less than splendid; she eased on into the site's drama, taking part and gaining power through her disapproval of haley's actions, which, by then, were becoming a nuisance to the room. Notable Moderators, such as TheGhostGamer and Tarlanon also arrived onto the scene during this era. However, it was Gwynaria that had a part in all the great flame wars and political intrigue during her dynasty. Notable Mods: TheGhostGamer, Tarlanon Notable User Debuts: Gwynaria, imbroken, sinnersscreed, Rakhir8, Riyel, SavajCabbaj, funiax, panda90, PokeyFlame, numonered Haley/mytosypian Relationship: Early Phases The beginning of the relationship, to quote mytosypian, was "Simply me trying to be nice and realizing that I should be an asshole because this crap always happens and it sucks." The beginning of the relationship could only be described as accidental; mytosypian, feeling sorry for Haley, tried to comfort her, which led to her attachment to him. Not being able to get out of his "relationship" without hurting her, he perpetuated the facade of love, much to Gwynaria's dismay. Gwynaria continued to try to quell this argument, along with managing various other dramatical events at once. Haley/mytosypian Relationship: The Femmes Fatale During this period of the Haley/mytosypian relationship was when, as Riyel said, "**** hit the fan." During the middle of October, various female members had started identifying themselves and, noticing Gwynaria's influence and the general politeness of the chat, had begun to arrive, some more promiscuous than others. Characters like panda90 and PokeyFlame, called by the older members as "those hot girls", had showed up, replacing Haley as the flirtatious female of the chatroom. However, haley still identified herself as mytosypian's "online girlfriend", and therefore took great offense at any woman, including Gwynaria, talking to him. She had managed to offend all of the females in the room, a mistake that would soon cost her whatever was left of her love-driven sanity. Later, however, haley would soon grow bored with mytosypian's lackluster remarks, such as: ''haley23: i loooooove you myto! <3 mytosypian: Okay. haley23: say it backkkk! :[ mytosypian: I love you. haley23: :] mytosypian(to: Gwynaria): Ugh. Therefore, as the relationship slowly approached its fallout, both haley and mytosypian had turned to other members of the opposite sex for comfort. And no, not that way. Though I'm not sure with haley. Haley/blaze55555 Relationship: Scheming and Schism By November, both sides had begun working against each other by both figuratively cheating and plotting to overthrow and override the other. Haley had begun this by trying to win over blaze55555, also called Chris, mytosypian's friend from IRL. However, what she did not know was that mytosypian was extremely paranoid of any plots against him, so, with help of characters such as Riyel and Gwynaria, mytosypian was able to learn that haley seeked to influence blaze55555 by figuratively sleeping with him. Before blaze55555 was completely corrupted, however, Gwynaria and mytosypian had informed blaze55555 of haley's plot, and her efforts were for naught. However, mytosypian himself and panda90 were working on a scheme of their own, one that would lead to the veritable destruction of the chatroom for almost 2 months. Haley/mytosypian Relationship: Destruction and Fallout In Mid-December, mytosypian, panda90, TheGhostGamer, Gwynaria, Riyel, and various other regulars were in the room at the same time, along with haley23. mytosypian then decided it was at this time he would put his plan to end his relationship with haley into action. After some slight preparations, TheGhostGamer, Gwynaria, and Riyel began to brace for the epic. After a bit of small talk through private messages to panda90, he let slip a small phrase on purpose: "w panda90 Love the bra, panda." Haley proceeded to break into insanity following that phrase. The fact that mytosypian, who she had long expected not to go against her despite her betrayals towards him, would betray her was a shock to her. After about 2 minutes of swearing, TheGhostGamer proceeded to hit her repeatedly with the banhammer, which would begin her downfall. A week later, although no further changes had apparently happened between haley and mytosypian's relationship, her hate towards panda outweighed any hope she had of eliminating her new position as the laughingstock of The Singularity, so she proceeded to go towards TheGhostGamer's homeroom, Digg Mark 1, for comfort. She would later return with much more power and much more dire news, one that would lead to what was called Haley's Drought. BTW, Myto will always have feelings for Haley, no matter what. He is madly, deeply, uncontrollably in love with her. 'nuff said. imbroken Chronicles During the height of the haley/mytosypian relationship, sinnerscreed's cousin, imbroken, made her way into the spotlight of the chatroom. Though the exact nature of her adventures documented is classified, what it did was create tension between haley and imbroken; haley had long thought of the other female users as trying to steal her current "boyfriend" and gain attention. However, this was far from the case. The way that haley treated imbroken during her moments of vulnerability helped to set the entire room (save for a few choice males) against her, which would bring about her exile from the room. numonered, the Prince of The Singularity It is during this time that one of the most most popular and well liked members of The Singularity arose, rivaling Gwynaria in his level of popularity. That user is numonered. Not much was known about him, and his actions did not account for his popularity; however, his mere presence drove the other regulars to worship him. All the women liked his presence (some more than others), and no male could question him without being interrogated and shunned afterwards. This led to a complete reliance on him and Gwynaria in the room to keep order and led to a fallout after His and Gwynaria's dissapearance. numonered can also be referred to as: num, numon, Prof. Nohmnohmz, Sarge, nomonered, Nummers, and Nums. Supakan Raids During November 2008, a budding young troll entered The Singularity and started trolling many of the regulars. Although his trolling was not enough to merit a ban, many users took offense to his unkind words and began a flame war. Supaka, a man with complete disregard for other's emotions, enjoyed trolling and insulting some of the lesser yet still respected members of The Singularity. Although his antics would occasionally target a troll, his reputation would surpass him and many users would take the side of the troll, causing chaos within The Singularity, eventually causing tensions between many of mytosypian's older friends on The Singularity, and, to many, their leaving of The Singularity. Supaka's raids on each person's individual psyche would mar the progress of character development and chat within The Singularity for the next four months. The railfun/funiax War What began as a conflict over the obtainable nature of the Sword of Aeons in Fable escalated into a war which would devastate a thousand convo's. Both used logic that was questionable and mediocre at best and though no resolution was ever reached, funiax's lurking nature soon ended the war... for now. Digg Mark 1 and Haley, the Moderator Although haley's leaving helped calm the turbulent waters for two weeks, haley and mytosypian were still keeping contact, mytosypian always on a watchful eye in case haley tried to wreak havoc once more. Immediately following the Christmas of 2008, both Gwynaria and mytosypian began to notice that haley was becoming more and more friendly with both the mods in Digg Mark 1 (excluding Ghost, whom she had hated for silencing her) and some of the lesser-known administrators of Kongregate. The news both disturbed and frightened the two users, who had never thought haley could ever recieve any power. Before haley had fallen out, she had begun to order the users around extremely strictly; not even the word "hell" could be uttered in her presence without her reporting the user. Any comment made to mytosypian or sinnerscreed was met with hostility, and, because she was technically enforcing the rules, the moderators could do nothing in stopping her. With the power of a moderator in her hands, she would have banned many of The Singularity's users into oblivion. Enlisting the help of blaze55555 as extra power, both Gwynaria and mytosypian began another underground crusade to thwart haley's actions; although TheGhostGamer could not have a say in the matter, he also did not want to see haley given the power to silence. Thus, a short crusade to stop haley's seemingly imminent modship began. Gwynaria's Fading: The End of an Era As the new year rolled around, the seemingly loom of haley's modship began to unsettle the more logical of the regulars. That, coupled with Gwynaria's personal troubles, began to interfere with her time on Kongregate. Slowly, she began to come online less and less often, until her last visit by the end of January. Meanwhile, haley, who never recieved her modship (and was never intended to), slowly migrated to Digg Mark 1, where she started her attention-whoring scheme anew with the regulars on DM1. Meanwhile, in The Singularity, Gwynaria's disappearance also coincided with the leaving one of the more talkative and semi-well-liked members of the room, blaze55555. Most regulars, now finding The Singularity boring and unlively, left for other gaming sites, other rooms, or a social life. As the once-lively room descended into a cesspool of trolls and spammers, only a few users were left. 'Haley's Drought: January 2009 to February 2009' After Gwynaria had left the room for sweeter grounds, with the imminent, though untrue and completely impossible, prospect of haley becoming a Moderator, many of the older members had either left or cut off all ties with The Singularity. Although some of the remaining members had tried to restore it to its original glory it had during the height of the Gwynarian Dynasty, their efforts were for naught. Haley, though still not a Moderator, had called in what some might have called a pawn in her game: restlessfox. Although eventually identifying himself as a relatively capable Moderator resisting Haley's influence, his arrival, coupled with Haley's resurgence from Digg Mark 1, caused much hostility towards him from the original regulars. This only led to more users leaving the chatroom (though they would return once the Maelical Dynasty had begun), which led to a drought of intelligible and ongoing conversation in the room. Notable Mods: restlessfox, McKain The Maelical Hordes: Feburary 2009 to March 2009 It is said a powerful magic, laid in place by the old ones of 2007, would slowly destroy the chat room if no legitiimate ruler would step forward. The kingdom languished without rulership for thirteen long days. The first day without a ruler, at dusk, a plague of mosquitos satured the room as if they were waters of a rushing river, decimating the populace and totally grossing everyone out. The elders, huddled in their stone chambers and their white robes, would convene at at sunrise in the early morning and every morning hence, and at every sunset, another great curse would ravish the land. McKain tried to band the crew of moderators into a cohesive force, but no one felt any particular individual was fit to govern, and so the curses continued. McKain devised a test: Long ago, the great beast Supaka was caged in the bowels of the marble castle at the center of the Singularity. His taunting roar could be heard even in the Great Hall, and despite the moderator magic employed by the Elders, the beast could not be muted. McKain would speak unto his people, "They who can mute the troll shall ascend to the throne and rule from one edge of the Singularity to the other." Many came to the challenge, and many failed, some devoured as they approached too closely to the caged, hungry beast. The kingdom languished. On the 12th day, smoke signals were spotted on the mountains. None knew of the significance for without a leader to guide them, none had explored in that direction. That night, the curse rained fire down on the countryside, and many were lost. The air still smelled of brimstone in the morning, but through the smoke and soot, an army had set up fortifications outside of the front gate. Their leader? A powerful warrior woman by the name of Maeli. She had come to loot the riches of the Singularity for her ravenous hordes, but the plight of the devestated people had little left to offer. The town guard attacked without mercy, terrified of the threat of these invaders ontop of the curse. Forced into battle, Maeli's hordes eliminated the militia and light infantry that guarded the halls even in the absence of command. Pressing into the marble Citadel, the Sanctuary of the Elders, soon Maeli's top Lieutenants and Maeli herself were engaged in combat with the skilled-but-aged moderators of old. One by one the greats fell. Blood stained the floors of the great hall a deep, wine red. Maeli descended through the catacombs and found the holding cells of the trolls, and one by one, they fell to her enchanted sword, Sazerac. And the Supaka was released, and slain where it stood -- with the keen Maeli burning its severed limbs with fire, the only way to permanently kill a troll. When she rose from the smoldering, blood-stained Citadel, she felt the tug of the ancient enhantment on the land going free: The power of the late McKain was enough to see his final wish come true. As she stepped outside onto the oratory platform, she realized; She was the one true leader of this land, and it was now her soverign right to rule it as she pleased, whether to improve the life of all or exploit it for her own cruel gain. 'Maelical Dynasty: March 2009 to June 2009' From the end of March 2009 to the current day, The Singularity is in a time of relative peace due to the new rulership of Maeli. Maeli, a casual moderator, came into the depths of The Singularity one day and decided to chat with the regulars killed a mythical troll, ascending to the throne. After earning the trust and respect of the killing the older regulars, she took power and some have loved her, some have hated her, but all agree that she is in charge. Well, mostly. More to come. Noted moderators: Tarlanon, TheGhostGamer, Aeriusspades, Maeli, dacomb Notable User Debuts: Kuro, GhostlyShadow, GodSlayer753 The Great Reboot: System Restart During the latency period usually experienced during the transition of power, many of the older users, such as blaze55555, numonered, sinnerscreed, Rakhir8, and haley23 (now MissHaley), eventually made a spectacular (or less than spectacular) reemergence for a short period of time. These appearances eventually signaled the return to the status quo and chatroom activity experienced during the Gwynarian Dynasty. Chatroom activity dramatically increased during this period. The Great Reboot: why are you installing vista GAHHHHH What happened during the period of May 2009 to (Period to be determined) was a severe lack of any intelligent activity in the room, the equivalent of installing Vista on a newly-repaired computer, nearly destroying every social increase in chatroom intelligence achieved by the first two months of Maeli's reign, mainly due to Maeli's prolonged absences and summer's influx of new, pre-teen and pre-pubescent children that spammed and trolled the room. That makes me sad. It should make you sad, too. The Tragedy of funiax After suffering a major defeat at the hands of WiiPlayer113 in the final rounds of the K.O.N.G. competition, funiax, long-time user and one of the few users to have kept faith in the room during Haley's Drought, almost completely ceased all activity in the room, coming on only once every few days to complete the newest badges. Thus marked another nail in the coffin of the legacy of funiax. Fading Away Lack of user activity and slow mod activity led the room farther and farther away from the activity during Maeli's active rule, eventually leading to a second drought, due to the summer influx of new trolls and underage users. Although many users remained active during the early hours, the lack of progressive activity during the evening hours led to prolonged periods of little to no social advancement in the room. Thus began a period called The Summer of Discontent. 'The Summer of Discontent: June 2009 to September 2009' There is nothing here right now because there is nothing remotely interesting to report. Kuro became a mod. That's about it. Notable Mods: Kuro Notable User Debuts: Misswhik The Cookie Kingdom Raids Shortly before and during the Summer of Discontent, while the online presence of some regulars happened to coincide, a raiding party of sorts formed, consisting mainly characters such as Riyel (thought it was rare indeed), Rakhir8, and numonered. This raiding party, each time of varying size, would migrate to the Cookie Kingdom in hopes of locating the hidden treasure, as the name of the room states itself. During the first attack, many a brave warrior was lost in the fierce battle, for though the small troop had the upper hand in the beginning, taking the people of the Kingdom completely by surprise, a powerful resistance soon emerged from the chaotic rubble of discord. Countered by this new and unexpected might, the first Cookie Kingdom raid was a short one, and though the main stronghold of the castle was breached and some raiders even found their way to the royal pantry, the gained treasure was sparse and repairs in the Cookie Kingdom were surprisingly fast and efficient. The small loot of the tired raiders was distributed fairly to all who would partake in the small and humble feast celebrating the return of the brave fighters, even if it wasn't the most glorious. Following this off-putting defeat, few smaller raids followed, these times with far more stealth than before. It is to be noted that the Cookie Kingdomers not only repaired their stronghold, but customized and strengthened the defenses to work even more efficiently against any future raids. Realising this dilemna, several users banded together in a second large effort to invade the foreign land, for their eyes were still hungry for the sight of those vast, cavernous halls full of delicious treasure. After good preparation, the warriors set out for the second large raid. Being better prepared, and having larger numbers, the Singularitarians managed to not only ambush the Kingdomers, helping them gain the upper hand on the long term, but also to keep the main enemy forces occupied long enough to allow a small, brave troop to make their way around the encamped enemy, and...well, just read the picture caption. Anyways, the raid was successful, and the both sides suffered minimal losses, as the main weapons used were cookies and clumped dirt. After this great victory over the Cookie Kingdom, the raids declined once again into nothing. Luckily the Kingdomers were humbled enough to never attempt a revenge. 'The Singularity Is Officially Dead: Downtime, October 2009 to Present' Since Kuro died in the flood of trolls, the era of summer boredom, former regulars moving on with their lives, and a brief sigh of relief for the chat activity has made The Singularity become a depressing place filled with trolls and idiots, predominantly. It is feared there is nothing left we can do to save it, but we still fight. Recently, gunslinger19 discovered the wonders of modcall and reporting, and has since been battling against the hordes of idiocy. Because of this, he has gained a small fanbase around some of the newer regulars (much to his annoyance) and is slowly gaining friends among the mod population. The population of The Singularity shifts and fluxes daily, with new regulars coming in every week. Overall, the feelings of the populace are pretty bleh. (04/02/2010) Recently, older regulars have come back giving the Singularity a chance for revival. As the Singularity becomes closer to what it was, modern and past monsters have come back. Beware, Haley23 has "improved"... or has she? She has evolved and reappears with numerous aliases but is now most frequented as the frightful HaleySaysRawr. (05/06/2010) Because of Maeli's absences, it was decided that BlueFox, a mod and regular of The Singularity, to assume the status as room owner. Notable Mods: Bluefox, Confuzzledmaniac, vanja77, Notable Member Debuts: gunslinger19, Endarei, audial, PiFace, AdamWest1313 (although he has been around since 2008) ihateyoutoo (although he has been around since 2007) But Life Goes On: February 2011 to Present Ever since the downtime started, no one has actively stayed with The Singularity as an active regular who has endured the years of unremarkable events in the wasteland of a chatroom (besides sncorrea, of course, bless her soul). However, a new wave of regulars is emerging, most notably of which is zer0s. As time continues, we in The Singularity hope dearly for the room to pick back up and be as active as we know it can be--as it once was. (~Tobi) Singularity Singularity Singularity